Você precisa voltar à vida, mas não há para o que voltar
by Tory Ster
Summary: A recuperação de Newt após a queda e algumas reflexões de Minho sobre o ocorrido.


**Nome: **Você precisa voltar à vida, mas não há para o que voltar.

**Baseado em:** Maze Runner

**Censura: **K+

**Avisos:** Menções a tentativa de suicídio

**Disclaimer:** Maze Runner pertence a James Dashner, não a mim, e eu não ganho financeiramente para escrever isso aqui. Mas a história abaixo é minha, portanto se você puder não copiar, seria muito legal.

**N/A:** Hey there, people. Primeira fic minha de Maze Runner por aqui, sem pairing. Agora estou postando minhas fics também no AO3 sob esse nome, portanto se virem essa por lá, fui eu que postei mesmo. Meio pesada, mas espero que gostem.

* * *

Primeiro veio a preocupação, os garotos perguntando para Minho o tempo todo como Newt estava, o que tinha acontecido, se ele já tinha acordado. Era uma confusão, e tudo o que o garoto queria era que eles, _pelo amor de Deus,_ calassem a mértila da boca por pelo menos um instante. Ele entendia o lado dos Clareanos, claro que entendia, afinal Newt era o Corredor mais rápido e o rapaz mais doce, ele era lar e união, ele era segurança, e perdê-lo seria tirar da Clareira o equilíbrio instável que todos eles demoraram anos para construir. Então ele assentia e murmurava _está bem, está tudo bem, ele logo vai acordar, aconteceu um acidente,_ e guardava para si toda a mágoa e todo o desespero de ter o melhor amigo inconsciente em um dos quartos, depois de ter se jogado da maldita parede do Labirinto, como Newt diria se estivesse acordado.

E ele acordou. Acordou e ignorou todas as perguntas preocupadas e desesperadas dos garotos, e se recusou a conversar sobre o que havia acontecido com Minho e Alby, e levou mais de uma semana para que todos entendessem que aquilo era assunto proibido e que pressioná-lo iria apenas deixá-lo ainda mais silencioso.

Não demorou para que a Clareira inteira descobrisse que não havia sido um acidente, e sim uma tentativa de suicídio. Mas todos se importavam demais com Newt para falar sobre isso. Ele estava vivo e era o que importava, por mais que os passos vacilantes e mancos do loiro não deixassem ninguém se esquecer do ocorrido.

Newt não podia mais correr.

E aquilo afetou Minho mais do que qualquer outra pessoa, porque Newt era seu parceiro, eles corriam juntos desde que a função de Corredor havia sido designada por Nick. E por mais que ele fosse próximo dos outros garotos, fazia muita falta ter a presença do loiro ao seu lado, o reflexo dos cabelos dourados e compridos presos em um rabo de cavalo, a risada leve quando enfim voltavam à Clareira, o sotaque estranho, _estou pouco me ferrando para as malditas regras do Caçarola sobre horários, vamos pegar alguma comida naquela espelunca que ele chama de cozinha._

Não havia mais risada ou conversa, não havia mais nada. Apenas Newt enfurnado naquele quarto, os olhos fixos na parede oposta, _dê o fora daqui, quero ficar sozinho, preciso pensar._ Minho queria dizer que pensar demais havia sido o problema dele, que ele precisava parar de ser um trolho teimoso e sair daquele quarto, respirar um pouco, encontrar uma nova ocupação. Já havia conversado com os outros Encarregados e todos haviam dito a mesma coisa, que Newt era trabalhador e esforçado, ele poderia escolher fazer o que quisesse, qualquer um deles o aceitaria. Até mesmo Gally, com quem Newt tinha uma certa rivalidade, resmungara que por ele, tudo bem. Newt poderia fazer qualquer coisa, mas não queria fazer nada. E isso estava enlouquecendo o oriental.

Nick o nomeou Encarregado dos Corredores, agora que Newt não podia mais correr, e aquilo também o fazia se sentir mal. Como se estivesse tomando o lugar do amigo. Acabou por comentar isso com Alby certa vez, ao que o rapaz apenas riu baixo e comentou que _Newt não iria se importar, de qualquer forma, ele não se importa mais com nada._ E isso era de enlouquecer.

Eventualmente, o loiro saiu do quarto onde se enfurnara, e Nick acabou por colocá-lo, juntamente com Alby, como seu braço-direito. E aos poucos toda a Clareira entrou em uma tranquilidade calculada, e ninguém mais interrompia as risadas quando Newt chegava, e aos poucos os sorrisos voltaram e as piadas também, e o loiro voltou a ser o bom e velho Newt, o Newt da voz mansa e das opiniões ponderadas, mas também o Newt de pulso firme e capaz de calar uma discussão com um olhar.

Minho perguntou a si mesmo se o loiro tinha alguma ideia de como era amado naquele lugar. Mais de uma vez, se perguntou se o rapaz sabia que toda a Clareira era capaz de morrer e matar por ele, se necessário. Agradeceu a qualquer que fosse o Deus tirano que estivesse lá em cima por seu melhor amigo ter sobrevivido, pois se Newt morresse, ele não podia imaginar como seria viver com sua ausência.

.

.

.

Agora ele sabe.

* * *

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
